How To Survive 7am Lectures
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Mixing coffee and an energy drink together might seem like the only way to survive lectures conducted at 7am on a Tuesday morning, but maybe there are other ways as well.


**This is another Tumblr prompt. Thanks to Ella for wanting me to write more. This is for you.**

How To Survive 7am Lectures

A 7am lecture. To the normal, drowsy college kid, that was hell enough. But to a constantly sleepy Norwegian that functioned on coffee, 7am was more than hell. It was the stuff of nightmares. Nightmares that demons from hell had.

What had Lukas done to deserve this? Apart from punching Mathias in the face many times over the years, but that hardly counted. And even if it was, punching a persistently annoying Dane was hardly worth the 7am punishment.

And, naturally, Lukas was one of the last to arrive.

The Norwegian quickly shifted his bag again, eyes sweeping over the room in search of a free place. He decided to steer clear of the trio in the far corner, which left the blonde in the front row.

Lukas somewhat sheepishly shuffled over, tugging the free seat out a little and sitting down.

The blonde offered him a smile in greeting, but Lukas barely paid attention, instead taking out a thermos flask half full of pure coffee and a Monster energy drink.

He pulled the tab on the energy drink, relishing for a moment in the fizz, before unscrewing the lid of the thermos and pouring the drink into the coffee.

"I'm going to die," Lukas groaned under his breath, as he watched the bubbles of the energy drink dissolve into the pure wonder that was coffee.

He looked up, glancing to his left, only to see his companion looking at him with complete and utter bewilderment.

This was where anyone with any social skills would hold out their hand, introduce themselves and strike up a conversation about how shit 7am lectures were.

Except Lukas was completely void of any social skills whatsoever. He stared at the blonde like he'd been caught in the middle of a murder scene, awkwardly taking a sip of the coffee/energy drink concoction. What was he supposed to say?

The blonde next to him offered introduction either, violet eyes blinking in astonishment as Lukas took another sip, eyes still boring into his.

 _'At least he has pretty eyes,'_ Lukas thought to himself, taking a third sip and finally withdrawing his gaze as their lecturer stood up, and the chatter around began to die down.

/

Lukas hadn't planned in sitting in the same spot the next time Tuesday rolled around, but his alarm hadn't gone off and his roommate hadn't thought to wake him.

When he finally got to the lecture hall, the only seat free was the one next to the blonde boy, yet again.

Maybe the Universe was just out for him, or someone in heaven really wanted to make his life hell, but Lukas was now sitting next to the blonde boy for the second week running.

The one with the pretty eyes and the gravity defying curl that kept attracting his attention.

Should he be staring at someone he didn't even know the name of? Lukas gritted his teeth and let out a shrill breath. And he couldn't even start up a conversation.

He popped open the Monster a little faster than normal, emptying it all into the coffee. He noticed the boy give him a glance, and Lukas downed the coffee in one, effectively ending any chance at conversation.

/

And on it went, Lukas making a point to sit next to the unnamed boy every Tuesday morning at 7am. Even when Lukas was early, the boy was there, head in his book.

But they never talked. They had come close to it, too many times, but the boy was too shy and Lukas too awkward.

Not that that meant that Lukas didn't feel like he knew the boy. He'd spent long enough staring at him, in any case. Like he knew that the boy bit his lip when he was thinking, was probably Canadian due to the maple leaf charm attached to his bag and really, really liked the Harry Potter books.

It was only until the Christmas holidays were over that Lukas finally plucked up the courage to speak to the boy.

There was significantly less chatter than normal, most likely brought on by the lingering effects of turkey dinners. And, when Lukas walked into the lecture hall, the unnamed boy wasn't there.

The Norwegian looked around, a little worried despite himself. He took his usual seat, looked around again, before pulling out his coffee and energy drink with a little less enthusiasm as usual.

The Monster didn't seem to fizz as much as it usually did. Or maybe that's because Lukas had both his eyes on the door, waiting for the unnamed boy to arrive.

The lecture started. The boy hadn't arrived. Lukas checked his watch, furrowing his eyebrows when the boy still didn't show any signs of arrival.

Finally, Lukas raised his hand to excuse himself, leaving the lecture hall behind and grabbing his phone from his pocket. Maybe Mathias knew where the boy was?

In the end, Lukas didn't need the phone. As soon as he turned into the corridor leading off the main one, he walked straight into the blonde boy with the curl and the violet eyes.

"I'm sorry!" the boy burst out, as books went flying everywhere. Lukas stood, frozen still for a mere second, before he quickly held out a hand to stop the boy as he stooped to try and gather up all of his books.

"Hey," he said quietly, waiting for their gazes to meet. Violet eyes met blue. "It's okay, I'll pick them up."

He left no time for the boy to protest, dropping to his knees and quickly picking up all of the scattered books and papers. Lukas looked up again, and passed the books back to the boy.

They were both silent. Lukas felt heat rising to his face, and quickly got to his feet again. The boy seemed shell shocked, to put it lightly.

It didn't seem like the still unnamed boy was going to say or do anything, so Lukas forced himself to pluck up the courage to hold his hand out.

"I'm Lukas," he introduced, as a slightly warm, pale hand slipped into his own. "Lukas Bondevik."

"Matthew," Matthew smiled, as their hands dropped again. "It's... It's nice to finally meet you officially."

"And the same to you," Lukas gave Matthew a small smile, before checking his watch again, counting the minutes until their lecture would finish. "Would you like to get coffee?"

Matthew bit his lip, ever-so-slightly, as a larger, even brighter smile spread out over his face. "I would love that," he laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
